


Вознаграждение

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, body parts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae





	Вознаграждение

Телефон заверещал так надсадно, что Шерлок в отсутствие Джона совершил почти невозможное: взял трубку и нажал клавишу «ответить». Говорить, однако, не спешил, благо на том конце провода этого и не требовали.

— Шерлок! Какое счастье, что я дозвонилась! Шерлок, это опять случилось! Боже мой, я не знаю, что делать! Они его растерзают! — в голосе Молли были ужас и паника. Шерлок хищно улыбнулся. Наконец-то. Он так долго ждал — целый год. Наконец-то это произошло.

***

Через два с лишним часа Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит после довольно короткого, но успешного расследования. Содержимое сумки-холодильника он вывалил на кухонный стол и, не раздеваясь, принялся разглядывать свою добычу. Нет, честно заработанную плату, ведь дело он раскрыл, а уж чем Молли смогла его отблагодарить, тем он и должен довольствоваться. Не деньги же с нее брать, право слово!

Оценив размеры благодарности — его намеки Молли поняла правильно, что не могло не радовать, — Шерлок немедленно принялся за инвентаризацию. Необходимо было как можно быстрее сосчитать пальцы, ступни, руки, глаза, языки и прочие разрозненные кусочки паззлов, бывших когда-то целыми людьми, и убрать с глаз долой до появления Джона. Тот едва ли сможет повлиять на Шерлока и заставить его устранить подарки Молли из их квартиры, но ведь будет опять зудеть, бухтеть, испортит все удовольствие…

Увы, Шерлоку не повезло: Джон пришел с работы чуть раньше обычного.

— Шерлок! Черт возьми! Когда же ты наконец… — Какие интонации, сколько праведного гнева! Но как бы Шерлок ни любил драматические выступления, в данный момент все его внимание было отдано другому театру — анатомическому, и он пропускал слова Джона мимо ушей, лишь изредка обращая внимание на то, что тот говорит. — Все, я звоню Молли. Пусть знает, что ты бессовестно пользуешься своим с ней знакомством и таскаешь…

— Это не я пользуюсь, это она пользуется знакомством со мной. Очень, как ты выражаешься, бессовестно, — сказал Шерлок, рассортировав наконец пальцы ног и убрав их в морозилку.

Такой ответ явно озадачил Джона, он прервал свою пламенную речь и спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему бессовестно?

— А ты много знаешь котов, за поиски которых я брался?

— Так ты искал ее кота?!

— Не просто искал, а нашел. И вернул законной владелице. Которая, воссоединившись со своим любимцем, отблагодарила меня от всего сердца. Да, способ, которым она решила меня вознаградить, несколько экстравагантен, но разве же я мог отказать ей? Ведь она была так счастлива, так искренне радовалась!

Секунду Джон разглядывал Шерлока, а потом рассмеялся, признавая свое поражение.

— Ты неподражаем, — сказал он. — Ладно. Только постарайся разместить все на нижних полках и помечай контейнеры — не хочу даже видеть всю эту расчлененку…

— Завтра должны привезти второй холодильник, я купил подержанный.

— Спасибо, конечно, но с чего вдруг так радикально?

— Март, — мечтательно сказал Шерлок, — только начинается.


End file.
